Rosario Vampire meets Inuyasha
by Jigglypuff Girl 1
Summary: In this story Tsukune is a vampire. He, Moka, Kokoa, Kurumu, Yukari, Ginei, and Ruby, they escape the inquisition of monsters in Europe. Along their travels they meet Mizore the Yuki-Onna , and with her they fight to survive this strange new land.
1. Chapter 1

Rosario + Vampire meets Inuyasha

In this story Tsukune is a vampire. He, Moka, Kokoa, Kurumu, Yukari, Ginei, and Ruby, they escape the inquisition of monsters in Europe. Along their travels they meet Mizore the Yuki-Onna , and with her they fight to survive this strange new land.

Traveling the lands was a half-demon named Inuyasha, and taveling with him were a miko named Kagome, she was from 500 years in the future, Shippo, a young fox demon, Miroku, a lustful Buddhist monk, Sango, a skilled demon slayer, and Kirara, Sango's faithful two-tail demon cat.

Lately they had been hearing stories about a group of demons with incredible power, also about villages being attacked, and when they came to they found themselves weak and with strange marks on their necks. But oddly not one human was dead after these attacks.

Inuyasha wanted to investigate as he thought the demons could have scared jewel shards. As they looked around Inuyasha caught smell of fresh blood.

"Hey, I'm picking up the scent of blood and It's fresh." They ran toward the nearest village and saw the villagers and they thought they were dead. They then saw a young man with silver hair, red eyes, and long fangs. He had his mouth around a young girls neck and he was sucking her blood. He then noticed Inuyasha and his friends. Kagome screamed as she knew what he was. "Ahh! Get away guys! He's a vampire their not from around here"

"Well, this is unexpected, my friends and I came to this country thinking no one knew about us. Then came two young girls who also had silver hair, red eyes, and long fangs, then a young women came swooping out of the sky, she had bat wings, and long sharp claws. Two girls came flying on what looked like crow wings. Also speeding along past them what looked like a half-man, half-wolf, he howled as he showed his amazing speed. Then ice started to appear around Inuyasha and co. and there stood another young girl, but her hands looked as though they were made of ice.

"All right that's enough we scared them enough come lets get going before the villagers start to wake up." said the young male vampire. They all ran away with amazing speed. Afterwards one of the village men started to wake up. After talking with the villagers, Miroku realized that they were put to sleep by a spell, and that no one was dead. Miroku was puzzled as demons normally kill humans. "Kagome what did you call that young man?" Miroku asked puzzled.

"A vampire; they're said to be the strongest monsters to ever exist. They're said to live by drinking the blood of humans and animals but mostly live on human blood. But what are they doing here in Japan, they're from the western parts of the world, and what the heck are a succubus, two witches, a werewolf, and a yuki-onna doing with him?"

"It's to survive." said a voice. Out of the shadows came a young man that looked like the vampire but he looked more human. He had black hair, brown eyes, he still had fang they just weren't as long as before. Also around his neck was a strange choker with a silver cross. "Oh. I'm sorry for scaring you and for before we were just feeding. We haven't hurt anyone the entire time we've been in your country I swear." said the young man. "Oh, my name's Tsukune, a lot of us changed our names when we came to this country. This is Moka and Kokoa." He pointed at two young girls with unusual hair colors. The taller one had pink hair and the younger one had red hair. They also had chokers with silver crosses around their necks. "This is Kurumu." He pointed to a young women with blue hair. "They're Yukari and Ruby." He pointed to a little girl with short dark hair and a young women with long dark hair. "Don't even think about it Gin!" A young man was sneaking up behind Kagome and Sango. "Sorry about that, Gin here is a hopeless peeper." Tsukune said as he dragged Gin away and bonked him on the head with a heavy rock.

"We all came here to escape with our lives. The humans back home were killing our families. We all managed to barely escape with our lives but we all had to leaves our homes and travel to the eastern parts of the world as they don't know about our kinds of monster. We took disguises, changed our names, learned your language, customs, made ourselves look like we're from here. We only came out into the open when Moka, Kokoa, and I had to feed." Tsukune explained.

"Wait to 'feed'?" Sango asked. "Yeah, we live on blood, but we don't kill anyone. We just take enough to survive, but we survive on human food too."

Tsukune explained. Kagome then asked "Why are you three wearing rosaries?"

"Rosaries? What are they Kagome?" Miroku asked. "Those silver things on their chokers. One of the oldest legends of vampires is that they have multiple weakness, like sunlight, silver, water, and rosaries. They're a symbol for a major religion in my time. So why are you guys wearing them?" said Kagome. "They seal our power. They help us maintain a human appearance and a more human personality, so we can blend in with humans." Moka said in a soothing bell-like voice.

"Also along our travels here we met Mizore here. She lost her family to humans as well. She then joined our group, we all fight to survive. We all live together as a family." Tsukune said in a somewhat sad voice.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Rosario+Vampire/Inuyasha Chapter 2

"So you guys lost your families to humans?" Sango asked.

"Yes. The humans back home are more narrow minded and they have more powerful weapons. It also doesn't help that they use all our weakness against us. My entire family was bound and dunked into a river. They all died instantly." Tsukune said as tears formed at remembering painful memories.

"So it's true that a vampires greatest weakness is water." Kagome said.

"Water, that's a pathetic weakness." Inuyasha said mockingly.

Kokoa got angry "Hey we can't handle the pure aspects of water because of our dark energy!"

Kurumu inched toward Miroku. "Sorry. I just can't resist a really handsome man after all I am a monster who enslaves men." Her right index fingernail then grew into a 6 inch long claw and then she stroked Miroku's chin with her claw. Miroku was inching away from Kurumu. He always wanted women to be all over him but not like this. "Kurumu stop it." Moka said as she dragged Kurumu away. "Sorry Kurumu is a succubus, a dream monster that enslaves men."

"Yeah well I capture lonely men on snowy mountain paths and freeze them if they suit my fancy." Mizore said without guilt. As she said it her left hand turned into an ice claw. "Sorry it's just really hot. I can't take balmy evenings."

"Well, I'm impressed with all the new plants here. I've never seen such unusual plants, and nature seems so happy here." Ruby said as she listened to the wind which held the voice of nature. Kagome noticed how Yukari and Ruby listened to nature. "Ruby? You and Yukari are witches aren't you?" Kagome asked. Ruby chuckled. "So you noticed." Ruby took out her wand and as she did the crows came flocked to her. "Witches are somewhat of a borderline being of monsters and humans. Because we have no monster form we are hated in both the human and monster worlds." Yukari explained. "So your families were burned at the stake? I've read how they humans would take witches, tie them to poles and burn them alive." Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were horrified at the cruelty of humans. "Yes. We would've been burned at the stake too, except Tsukune was traveling by and he saw us tied up in a storehouse. He got us out and then we became part of this extended family of monsters."


End file.
